Can You Turn My Black Roses Red?
by Autumn Love
Summary: What happens when a gilr how has struggled all her life to fit in comes to the WWE? And what happens when she catched the attention of a strightedge super star? My answer to not enough CM Punk Fics. Punk/OC


Disclaimer: I only own Nikki. Everything else and everyone else belongs to themselves.

Please note I do not have a Beta reader.

"Hey Nikki, there you are. What's up?" Amy Dumas called after her training buddy.

"Not much Ames." She slowed her pace so that Amy could catch up with her.

There was an air about the Diva that said she wasn't to be screwed with and Nikki was instantly drawn to her. She was glade that she had invited her to the big dinner party that was being held in honor of her first book.

After all if it hadn't been for Amy and the long talks they had when Nikki was in OVW. Since she was a little girl, sitting in her great-grandmother's living room as wrestlers came in and out for their fittings; Nikki has loved wrestling. So much so that she thought she wanted to be a wrestler. And even though she excelled in OVW, her novel was published before she could be picked up by the WWE.

"Come on you look about as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rockers."

"I… its just that everyone is making such a big deal out of my book contract when you and I both know I would give it up in an instant if I could have a contract with the WWE." Nikki had this far off dreamy look about her.

"Yeah, well be careful what you wish for, and all that jazz." Nikki just gave her a quizzical look. "Well, come on let's get in there and get this over with."

Amy was always the one person that she could count on. Not even her ex-husband was there for her like her good friend was. It was Amy that had told her to follow her heart and write her story.

A cacophony of sound brought Nikki out of her thoughts as she and Amy entered the dinning hall. 'Oh, shit.' Was all she could think. How was she going to get through this dinner?

Amy nudged her forward and they were met with cheers and applauds from all gathered. Nikki looked about the crowd for any famialure faces and was greeted by her grandparents at the head table. That was when a sigh of relief escaped her lips and she moved forward into the room.

"Come on Ames, I want you to meet my grandmother and grandfather. I told them all about you."

Amy rolled her eyes knowing just how old fashioned Nikki's grandparents were. Well, her grandmother wasn't really it was her grandfather that was.

"Grandma, grandpa I would like you to meet Amy Dumas."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Nikki's grandmother said.

"You're Lita? Why ain't you with that Hardy boy?" Nikki couldn't stop her grandfather before the words had left his mouth and she was imbarraced.

Amy just looked at her and the look she gave Nikki said she got this all the time and it was ok.

"Um, well sir, we just didn't get along well together."

"Well, his loss as you are a beautiful young lady. Thank you for taking care of my granddaughter while she was at OVW."

Amy smiled and took her leave knowing that Nikki wanted to spend sometime with her grandparents after the book tour she had just done.

Nikki and her grandparents sat there catching up on all the things she missed while away. She was too caught up in conversation to notice that the crowd had been invaded with wrestlers.

"Ladies and gentleman I would like to introduce you to the gust of honor… Nikki." Amy Dumas said from the bandstand.

Nikki rolled her eyes and made her way up to the podium. Giving Amy a look that told her when she got the chance she was going to kill her.

The crowd one again applauded and Nikki took the mic.

"I would like to start by thanking everyone for taking time out of their busy lives to spend this joyous evening with me."

It was then that Nikki looked out into the crowd and noticed all of the wrestlers that where present. She looked quickly at Amy and received the it's for your own good look.

"I started Tap For Me while I was training in OVW. It came about one night when Amy and I were discussing what life had been like on the road. That was when I realized that wrestlers were so much more than just idols to a fan."

"They were the ones we looked up to. The ones we cheer and jeer. The ones we love or love to hate. But do any of us in our idol worship stop to think that they are people too?"

"That was what I wanted to do with this book. I wanted to bring the fans closer to the heart of what it means to be a wrestler. And I thank Amy and all of the wrestlers who have given to us the fans, all of their blood, sweat, tears, dreams and heartache. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the evening."

Amy walked over to Nikki and whispered in her ear, "I want you to meet someone."


End file.
